True Love's Kiss
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: You wanna laugh and cry at the same time because you're not an idiot and the only thing that can save her is true love's kiss, and it's stupid to consider you as her true love when the man with the lion tattoo is standing a mere two yards away from you, Regina laying completely still in front of him. SQ.


Title: True Love's Kiss

Summary: You wanna laugh and cry at the same time because you're not an idiot and the only thing that can save her is true love's kiss, and it's stupid to consider _you_ as _her_ true love when the man with the lion tattoo is standing a mere two yards away from you, Regina laying completely still in front of him.

Rated: T for language

A/N: A short thing I came up with after thinking just how cool it would be to end a season like this, now I'm both in love and annoyed at the idea lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Another fucking sleeping curse and you thought that your family was done with this, but apparently fate had other plans.

Henry is screaming at you to do something, pulling you by that fucking red jacket and shaking you out of your trance, but you don't budge. Instead you keep on watching that scene in front of you, that man with tears running down his face as he realizes that he cannot save the love of his life, that a true love's kiss is the only thing that can solve it and he tried, _god damn it_ the man tried with all his mighty, has kissed the woman several times but nothing has happened yet, and as he stepped back a minute, shook his head in anger and looked at you, your stomach hurt with the icy realization that you are the savior, _her_ savior and the man in front of you knew this.

But then Henry called your name from your side and you turn to him.

"You're the only one who can save her mom," he screams, tears running down his young face and you want to kick yourself, feel like a lousy parent because this kid, this kid that Regina managed to raise _oh_ so great has suffered a big deal in his young life already and he cannot fantom the thought of losing yet another parent.

And you wanna laugh and cry at the same time because you're not an idiot and the only thing that can save her is true love's kiss, and it's stupid to consider _you_ as _her_ true love when the man with the lion tattoo is standing a mere two yards away from you, Regina laying completely still in front of him.

But still, you grasp at that small bloom of hope in your heart, at that small part of you that's undoubtedly your mother's so you walk to the fallen queen, push the hair off her face and a few tears fall from your eyes landing directly on her cheeks and you touch the skin there, smile for a minute because you're grateful that her skin is still warm and inviting even though the grey hue that decorated her skin was unsettling. There's snot dripping off your nose and it mustn't be a pretty sight but you don't care, the woman you love is in the brink of death and you look up from her beautiful face to Robin, silently asking him for permission and the man nods, leans down and caresses the queen's cheek for a second and you're sure he's trying to remember the way her skin feels one last time but you cannot help but feel possessive already, the man is already on his feet when he nods at you, telling you with his eyes that he's backing off now, that you win. And at that moment you conclude that yes, Robin is a good man whose life was a magnet for all absurd situations and you give him a small smile, trying to reassure him that he too will find happiness one day before you turn back to _your_ Regina, leaning in closer this time.

Seconds that felt like decades ticked by and you find yourself whispering to her, confessing her how you've felt for her, that you couldn't have picked a better mother for your son, and then you tell her how every time you both use your magic together hers caresses yours in a way that makes you feel warm and safe, taking away all the fears as yours do to the queen's, both balancing each other out like a Ying-Yang.

And then it's showtime, you lean in tentatively at first, stare at her for a second before you crash your lips to hers, a short brush and already you're trying to pull back, fighting against that current that's pulling you to her like a magnet. You plan on staring at that beautiful face of hers until she opens her eyes—

But nothing happens.

Her eyes never open.

"No no no no. 'Gina," you find yourself whispering against her cheek as you caress the skin there and the hue there is unnerving going grayer and grayer by the minute and you can hear your mother's cries mixing with that of Henry's and _shit_, this isn't how it's supposed to end, you were supposed to bring everybody their happy endings not destroy your family's, because that's what Regina was, the queen was your family's happy ending and _you_ were _hers_. The realization hits you with full force and you try to hold back a sob, but this is not the ending, you're sure this is _not_ it.

And then with fierce determination you're shaking her, trying to get her to wake up and you can hear Henry yelling at you to just stop from behind, but you cannot give up, not now, not ever. So you lean in one more time, whisper an "I've always loved you" fiercely against her lips and you kiss her, more fervently now, pouring all you have into that one kiss that could either make you or break you.

And this time, this time when you pull back and disappointment was about to flood you, this time she opened those big brown eyes and offered you a full blown smile.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
